Regis K. Landegre vs Karias Blerster
This is a brief battle in which Karias tries to delay Regis from looking for Gejutel. Prologue After Gejutel confirms that "he" has returned, the Lord sends Rajak and Karias to capture the enemy. On their way to the Forbidden Region, the two clan leaders catch sight of Regis. Karias tells Rajak to go ahead and allow him to deal with Regis as Rajak might kill the boy, who hasn't even come of age yet. Rajak conforms and goes on his way while Karias proceeds to face Regis. Battle Summary Regis skids to a stop, surprised at Karias' sudden appearance. Karias confesses that it is pitiable that their reunion would be in a situation like this and explains that he is there on the Lord's orders. Regis apologizes for the mess they are in and Karias asks what their (Gejutel and Regis') purpose is. Karias quickly finds out that Regis is innocent and becomes more and more frustrated. Karias decides to let Regis go, risking being placed in a difficult position himself, but Regis refuses to run away as he considers it cowardly. Regis insists that he wants to hear the truth from his clan leader and declares that if his leader really is a traitor then he will accept due punishment as a pure blood of his clan. Karias replies saying that if that is his will then Regis has to get past him but Regis tells him that he won't be able to with his level of strength. Karias agrees so he attaches a condition to their encounter: if Regis can score just one touch on Karias, who will not be using his soul weapon, then he will help the boy meet Gejutel. Regis accepts the offer and rushes forward to punch Karias on the face. Before the attack makes contact, Karias sends him flying by hitting him on his side. He tells Regis to start trying harder or the consequence is death. Regis repeatedly charges directly at Karias so the clan leader repeatedly hits back. Karias decides to end it and sends Regis flying again. He tells Regis to recover and get away as soon as possible but Regis stands up, claiming that their fight is not over yet. Karias is caught in surprise to see Regis standing as he did not hold back on the last attack. Regis says that he is unable to give up. Karias explains the position he is risking to let Regis escape and the boy states that as one of the reasons he cannot give up: knowing that Karias cares for him like a big brother does for his little brother and to run away will make him unworthy of the clan leader's help. He further tells Karias that Gejutel would support his decision to not run away. Regis gathers all his strength and Karias sees that he is planning to use all his remaining power to attack. Karias sees that Regis will not be able to escape Lukedonia (as it will take long to recover) and blocks the attack. He catches Regis who staggers forward. Before losing consciousness, Regis reminds Karias of their deal as he lands a soft punch on the latter's side. Aftermath Karias keeps the deal and proceeds to the Lord's hall to let the boy meet Gejutel. But finding it empty, they head towards the previous Lord's shrine where the battle is going on. Image Gallery face Regis.jpg|Karias volunteers to face Regis. Deal.jpg|Karias offers a deal to Regis. 07.jpg|Regis tries to hit Karias. last.jpg|Regis gathers his remaining strength. 09.jpg|Regis fulfills the condition.